


a question of timing

by ladyofrebellion



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, also jaskier loves dirty talk, basically jaskier can fuck geralt's brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofrebellion/pseuds/ladyofrebellion
Summary: Jaskier thought Geralt's territorial behaviour on the Path would be the same at Kaer Morhen. He was very wrong.- i've already published this on my tumblrquoththewriter
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 17
Kudos: 544
Collections: Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)





	a question of timing

Jaskier liked Geralt's brothers. They were sweet and funny in their own particular way. They made sure there was someone in the keep available to talk to Jaskier and even joined in a couple of times when the bard started to sing bawdy songs. 

Lambert was harsh and biting at first, but Jaskier slowly managed to build a tentative friendship with him thanks to his wit and lack of pride when it came to losing at Gwent.

Eskel was a darling, albeit reserved at times, Lil Bleater always close behind whenever he stepped outside.

So really, Jaskier liked them. _Adored_ them, even. But looking at them, wide-eyed due to shock, while Geralt rammed his dick up his ass against the wall was simply _not ideal_.

"Duh- _ah_ -rling," he gasped in Geralt's ear between thrusts, eyes still on the pair at the door.

Geralt just bit at the base of his neck and smacked his ass, the sound echoing in the room. Jaskier saw Eskel's jaw drop, Lambert changing his weight from one foot to the other.

"Ger- _ugh_." Geralt had found that bundle of nerves inside him. 

Jaskier whined loudly when his lover hit it again and again. His toes curled. Jaskier desperately grasped at Geralt's back for anything to hold on to.

" _Love_!"

"Hmm."

"Your ahh," Jaskier sobbed. "Your brothers."

Jaskier had to stop himself from coming right there at his own words. He felt that it would be somehow rude, given the situation. It was a close call.

Geralt halted to a stop, drawing a pathetic sound of protest from Jaskier. Geralt was staring at him in confusion, panting as much as him. Jaskier nodded towards the door.

Geralt blinked lazily and looked over his shoulder. In any other context he would have heard people coming, would have smelt anyone approaching. They tended to be careful even in their paid bedrooms. But Kaer Morhen was the only place where Geralt didn't have to worry, didn't have to sleep with one eye open.

Jaskier saw him thinking, eyes meeting his brothers and seemingly having a silent conversation. Jaskier whimpered when Geralt snapped his hips up, balls deep inside Jaskier. 

Lambert and Eskel shamelessly stared at the place where Geralt was buried inside him.

"Melitele."

"Does it bother you?" Geralt asked, his voice almost a growl.

Now, this was the man who'd always shown teeth to any man or woman flirting with Jaskier once they started sleeping together. Jaskier was okay with that, he even enjoyed the territorial behaviour. 

This was new.

" _Fuck_ ," he gasped. He closed his eyes and thought of kikimore guts. He was _not_ cumming untouched. "Darling, maybe they should come closer to watch."

Geralt growled in his neck, fire pooling in Jaskier's gut as he heard two sets of steps approaching.

"Shit, Geralt," Eskel whispered, looking at Jaskier's dripping cock.

Lambert bit at Jaskier's shoulder, earning a push from Geralt.

"Not now," he growled at his brother.

_Oh sweet gods_. 

Jaksier was going to die if Geralt didn't start fucking into him again soon.

"Love," Jaskier said, turning Geralt's gaze to him. "Is this okay?"

Geralt blinked, cocking his head. Jaskier just raised an eyebrow, trying not to pant.

"They're my family," Geralt explained, something soft in his voice. "They can take care of you."

Jaskier absolutely didn't melt when Geralt nuzzled his temple, nor when his brother's grunted in agreement.

"Fuck, you three could fill me up so good." Jaskier felt dizzy just thinking about cum dripping out of his gaping hole.

Eskel made a guttural sound and when Jaksier turned to look he gasped at the hunger in those eyes.

"Geralt, _move_ ," he whined. "And you two better take your dicks out." 

"Bossy," Geralt chuckled, nipping at his earlobe.

"Is that what you want?" Lambert said when Geralt resumed his unforgiving pace. "You want us to fill your guts?"

Jaskier moaned.

"I could lick you clean," Eskel said at his left, licking up Jaskier's neck.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Or we could put something in you," Geralt added, "So nothing could drip out. Touch your belly all day long and know you're filled with our cum."

The sound that escaped Jaskier was so undignified that he felt the heat in his cheeks.

"I think he'd like that," Lambert smirked. "Having to talk to Vesemir, filled to the brim, knowing the old man can _tell_."

"I need… I need..." Jaskier wasn't really sure what he needed any more, but he felt hands all over his body, trying to soothe him.

"Don't worry."

"Little bard."

"Sweet thing."

Jaskier's mind was a whirlwind, he didn't know who was touching him anymore. He was just a whimpering mess, Geralt moving in and out of him with such force that he was sure he'd have bruises come morning.

Something hot landed on his right arm. He soon realized Lambert had come on him. He didn't break eye contact when he started licking the cum off his limb.

Lambert grabbed his neck and pushed his tongue down Jaskier's throat, muffling the sounds the bard made when he came. Warm cum filled his guts when Geralt came inside seconds after. Eskel's hot ropes of seed hitting Jaskier's chest.

The bard could barely move, trembling hard and only capable of letting out soft whines when all three witchers started nuzzling his neck and face.

"We can give you all you want," Eskek whispered, sending goosebumps down Jaskier's arms.

" _Yes_ , please," he sobbed.

"Shh, little bard." Lambert nipped at his neck while Geralt kissed Jaskier on the lips. "Nothing to worry for the rest of the winter."

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if you enjoyed the reading!
> 
> also, i tend to publish things for this fandom more quickly on my tumblr, so you may want to follow me there: [quoththewriter](https://quoththewriter.tumblr.com)


End file.
